passionate kiss under the umbrella
by Sensei-San
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto will nach Hause. Allerdings regnet es fürchterlich. Glücklicherweise kommt Sasuke des Weges.


Es regnet wie aus Eimern und Naruto hatte heute keinen Regenschirm mitgenommen. Wer konnte aus ahnen, dass es noch anfangen würde zu regnen? Immerhin war am Morgen noch so schönes Wetter.

Hätte der Blonde doch nur nicht noch so lange mit Iruka-Sensei geredet, dann wäre er sicher noch vor dem Platzregen Daheim gewesen. Aber all das Nachdenken nutzt nun auch nichts mehr. Naruto atmet einmal tief ein und setzt den ersten Fuß aus dem trockenen Überdach der Eingangstür in den Regen. Nun rannte er schnell los.

"Wenn ich mich beeile, werde ich vielleicht nicht ganz so nass." überlegte er sich noch während des Rennens.

Dennoch musste er auf seinem Weg Pause machen. Der Junge stellte sich unter dem Überdach eines kleinen Restaurants. Nun war es kein normaler Regen mehr. Hell aufleuchtende geschlängelte Fasern ragten schossen mit lautem Getöse in Richtung Erde. Nun war es ein Gewitter. Und Gewitter hasste Naruto so sehr wie kalte und versalzene Nudelsuppe.

Überraschend kam Sasuke mit einem Regenschirm und sichtbar trocken des Weges daher. Ein gelangweilter Blick zur Seite und er erspähte den durch und durch nassen blauäugigen Jungen. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen und kam dann auf Naruto zu.

"Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wärst zu Hause. Und völlig durchnässt bist du ja auch." stellte der trockene Junge fest.

"Klar! Ich habe ja auch keinen Regenschirm dabei!" meckerte Naruto.

Sasukes Worte zuvor klangen als würde er den blonden ärgern wollen und so vernahm Naruto diese Worte als sarkastische Bemerkung, worauf er etwas wütend antwortete.

Sasuke bemerkte den leichten Ärger seines Gegenübers und hielt Naruto seinen Schirm entgegen. Allerdings wusste der Blonde nichts damit anzufangen und schaute den Schirmträger nur verständnislos an.

"Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Sonst wirst du noch nässer und erkältest dich noch." erklärte Sasuke nun.

"Warum das denn? Und seit wann machst du dir Sorgen um mich?"

"Gar nicht. Aber sonst bleibt so viel Arbeit an mir hängen. Arbeit, die eigentlich deine wäre. Also: bilde dir nichts darauf ein." gab der Uchiha ohne eine Emotion zurück.

Wieder war Naruto beleidigt. Dennoch stellte er sich neben Sasuke und beide verließen das Restaurant in Richtung Naruto´s Wohnung. Auch wenn der Blonde nicht sehr begeistert von alle dem war, so war es doch besser als unter dem Vordach zu stehen und zu hoffen, dass der regen oder zumindest der Donner und die Blitze aufhören.

Unterwegs rückte Naruto immer mehr zu Sasuke. Und zwar immer wenn ein Blitz die Gegend mit einem markerschütterndem Gerumpel heimsuchte. Sasuke konnte nicht anders und musste ein wenig grinsen.

"Hast du Angst vor Gewitter?" fragte er den Uzumaki frei heraus.

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Es sieht aber danach aus."

"Ich habe keine Angst. Ich mag nur nicht, wenn die Blitze so plötzlich auftauchen und es so laut donnert."

"Also hast du doch Angst."

"Nein! Habe ich nicht!" wurde Naruto laut.

"Schon gut. Ich habe gerade keine Lust zu streiten."

"Ach, nicht? Das ist ja selten. Sonst streitest du doch so gern mit mir."

"Aber im Moment nicht. Ich genieße lieber das Wetter."

"Das Wetter? Genießen? Das ist blödsinnig. Bei so einem Wetter kann man nicht rausgehen und muss nur Zuhause hocken. Das ist doch langweilig."

"Das glaubst du. Aber der Regen hat auch etwas entspannendes."

"Wenn du meinst. Ich finde ihn einfach nur lästig und doof."

Sasuke schmunzelte. Er findet es immer lustig wenn Naruto solch kindische und naive Antworten gibt.

"Was findest du daran so komisch?" wollte Naruto mit aufgeblähten Backen wissen.

Nun sah er noch kindischer aus aber Sasuke konnte sich noch einmal beherrschen und unterdrückte einen lauten Lachanfall. Naruto kam Sasuke immer näher, da er sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige krampfhaft versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Diesen Moment nutzte Sasuke aus. Er beugte sich mit einem Ruck nach vorn und berührte Narutos Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Naruto erschrak und erstarrte regelrecht zur Salzsäule. Ein heller Blitz fuhr in diesem Moment auf die Erde und in die Berge einige Kilometer vor ihnen. Jeder Mensch hätte nun sehen können, dass die beiden sich küssen, so hell war der Blitz, der ihre Schatten durch den Stoff des Regenschirms projizierte. Aber niemand war weit und breit zu sehen. Die meisten Einwohner waren zu Hause und die, die es nicht waren, flüchteten sich in irgendwelchen Imbissen oder Restaurants, eben überall, wo es trocken war. Darum war die Straße auch vollkommen leer und die zwei jungen Ninja hatten die ganze Straße für sich.

Sasuke ließ von den weichen Lippen des anderen ab und schaute Naruto an. Dieser wurde ganz rot und schaute verlegen auf den Fußboden unter ihnen. Sasuke hob seinen freien Arm und drückte sanft Narutos Kopf nach oben. Und wieder versanken die beiden in einen langen intensiven Kuss. Dieses mal machte auch Naruto mit.

Die beiden ließen nur kurz voneinander ab um Luft zu holen und dann pressten sie erneut ihre Lippen gegeneinander. Naruto schloss seine Augen, genau wie Sasuke und der Kuss wurde mit jeder Sekunde intensiver.

Plötzlich donnerte und blitzte es fürchterlich. Naruto riss erschrocken seine Augen auf und sah vor sich die Decke seines Zimmer. Überrascht setzte er sich hin und schaute sich verwundert um. Nirgends war Sasuke zu sehen. Wieder donnerte es und zu seiner linken Seite wurde es auf einmal Taghell. Ein Blitzgewitter spielte sich vor seinem Fenster ab und die Donnerschläge begleiteten die Blitze scheinbar rhythmisch.

"So ein Mist." murmelte der Ninja vor sich hin.

Naruto stellte seine Knie auf und kreuzte seine Arme auf diesen. Auf seine Arme wiederum legte er seinen Kopf und murmelte vor sich hin.

"Schon wieder nur ein Traum."

**Ende**

Anmerkung: Seit langem habe ich mal wieder den Titel "Umbrella" von Rihanna gehört und zu dem Titel ist mir gleich ein Kuss zwischen naruto und Sasuke eingefallen. Ich wollte gleich etwas dazu schreiben. Den Inhalt musste ich mir gerade aus den Fingern saugen. Hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem. Und mal was zum Ende: Ich wollte es nicht immer bei einem glücklichen Ende lassen, darum hat Naruto das alles nur geträumt *hehe*


End file.
